A Rose By Any Other Name
by Kennels for Dogs
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy hate each other. Or so everyone thinks... Harry Potter Next Gen: Scorose R&R please!
1. In Which I Give An Introduction

**Hi! Welcome to my fic! This is my first fic, so if you could leave some reviews, that would be great! This is the prologue so it's a bit short, but the other chapters definitely longer. Thank you!**

 **Prologue: In Which I Give an Introduction**

Rose Weasley loved a lot of things in her life. She loved her family, her friends, learning new things, Hogsmeade trips, and much more. More than anything, though, she loved Hogwarts. Not just the building, everything that came with it. The lessons and the grounds and Hagrid and the feasts, but mostly, she loved to hate Scorpius Malfoy.

Malfoy was at the top of her 'Things I Hate' list, above Potions and Professor Cunnigham. Even more than Ivy Hanson, even! Her and Malfoy were in a 5-year rivalry that started when Rose's father had said ' _Make sure you beat him_ _in every test, Rosie.'_ And she had. Well, nearly. At the end of first year, they drew in every subject. And the same in second year. And in third year they tied again, except Rose beat him in Muggle Studies, but he got an O in Divination. Their rivalry outshone everyone else's in the school, and by their 5th Year, everyone had gotten used to it, if a little tired.

This story is their journey from rivals to lovers, from enemies to friends. It's the story of Rose, of Scorpius. Of Albus and Millie. Of Lily and Hugo. But most of all it's the story of how a little rivalry can turn into something so much more.

 **Thanks for reading! R &R**


	2. In Which I Make an Enemy (And a Friend)

Hi! Thanks to craycray3 and HappyMountain for reviewing, and to the other people who favourited and followed this story! I got this chapter out a day early, mainly because it's the end of school so we have no homework, which means FREE TIME!

 **Chapter 1: In Which I Make an Enemy (and a Friend)**

 _September 1_ _st_ _2017_

I step up onto the train just as the whistle blows, hurrying up into a carriage.

'Bye, Mum!' I shout, eager to get away, _finally._ I've been waiting for this day for all eleven years of my life.

'Good Luck, Rosie!' Mum yells back. Merlin, was she crying?

'Bye!' I wave, before dragging Al into a corridor. Albus, or Al as he likes to be known as, is my cousin and best friend. The youngest son of Harry Potter, he's under a lot of pressure to live up to Uncle Harry and his elder brother, James. He's extremely nervous, though also because James keeps teasing him and saying that he's going to end up in Slytherin. James is in his third year, and he is the resident trouble maker at Hogwarts, along with my other cousin, Fred.

I get a last shot of my parents; Mum, still sobbing and Dad awkwardly patting her on the shoulder. I guess they never really got past the 'awkward' stage in their relationship. Hugo's looking sadly at the train with Lily, probably longingly awaiting the day they get to go to Hogwarts. I turn back around to face Al, who's walking quickly behind me.

'Hurry up! All the compartments will be taken!' I say, pulling him along.

* * *

And they were. At the end of the train there was only one compartment left. Inside are a boy with white-blonde hair and grey eyes, sitting with a girl with dark skin and long black hair. The boy looks weirdly familiar, though I can't quite place him.

'I guess this is the only one left.' Al says, defeated. 'Can we sit here? 'he asks the boy and girl. 'Everywhere else is full.'

'Sure.' The boy points to the two seats opposite them. 'This is Ivy and I'm- '

Suddenly, it clicks. 'You're Scorpius Malfoy!' I exclaim. 'I can't sit with you! My parents will kill me!' I glance at Al. 'Come on, I don't want to get in trouble before we even _get_ to school.'

'But-.' Al starts.

'Sorry, Al.' I explain. 'I'm not sitting here. I don't want to sit with a _Malfoy,'_ I say, storming into the corridor.

* * *

A few hours later, we're in the entrance hall. Hogwarts is beyond my wildest expectations. The grounds are huge, and the castle rises above the horizon in a display of grandeur. Albus sat with Scorpius the whole trip, so I guess I was alone in this after all. The entrance hall fills my vision, and the students that would be in my year all look around in awe. I spot Al, Scorpius and the girl, _Ivy_ , I remind myself, standing at the back of the group. Suddenly, a tall man in robes appears He has long brown hair, that seems to be styled in a way _trying_ to be fashionable, though failing desperately. His pointed nose seems to be trying to sniff out some kind of horrible smell, and his green eyes were cold.

'Hello, children.' he says. 'I am Professor Cunningham, deputy head, head of Slytherin house and Potions master.'

I didn't like him already.

'There are four houses. Gryffindor,' he pulls a face, 'Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. We will go into the Great Hall shortly where you will try on the Sorting Hat, which will place you in the house that best suits you.'

The doors open and I catch a glimpse of the hall. The ceiling seems to stretch on endlessly, the night sky going on forever. The four tables, for each of the houses, stretch the length of the hall, and at the front there is a long table, presumably for the teachers. In front of that there is a stool with a rather ragged hat sitting on it. Students around me start whispering to each other. I, personally aren't sure what house I want to be in, or what house I would be put in but definitely not Slytherin. A majority of our family are in Gryffindor, though, so there was the possibility that I will be a Gryffindor, too. The thought of being in Slytherin makes me want to throw up. We arrive at the front of the hall, and suddenly the hat begins to sing. The song finishes, and Professor Cunningham starts reading out names.

'Anderson, Emma.'

'HUFFLEPUFF!' The hat declares.

'Brown, Oliver.'

'GRYFFINDOR!'

The girl Malfoy was sitting with on the train, Ivy Hanson, is sorted into Slytherin. The list goes on and on, until we reach 'Scorpius Malfoy.'

The hall instantly goes quiet, anticipating the sorting of the Death Eater's son. I would have thought that he would immediately been placed in Slytherin, but no. In fact, he sits there with the hat jammed on his head for several minutes before the hat reluctantly calls out: 'SLYTHERIN!'

However, I'm the most worried when it came to Albus. Before we left, he was obsessively nervous about being placed in Slytherin. But now that he seems to be best friends with _Scorpius Malfoy,_ I'm not so sure. Al slowly approaches the stool, and places the hat on his head. After a brief quiet, the hat yells: 'SLYHERIN!'

A deafening silence meets my ears. I can see James in the crowd, with Fred, sitting at the Gryffindor table. There's a space next to them that I can tell they were saving for Al. They're faces fall, but after a second James' changes to angry. The Slytherins are too shocked to clap, and by the time they start it's too awkward already. I don't think they fully comprehend the fact that they got a Potter. The only people who seem to be happy are Malfoy, the _bastard,_ and that Ivy Hanson. Suddenly, it's my turn.

'Weasley, Rose.'

I approach the stool cautiously, a place the hat on my head.

 _Ahh, another Weasley._ A voice in my head says all of a sudden. _'But you're a bit different from the others, aren't you? Very smart… You've got quite a brain in there. Better be…_ RAVENCLAW!'

Ravenclaw. I guess that's fine. The Great Hall erupts in thunderous applause. I collapse into my seat on the Ravenclaw table, sitting next to a girl with light blonde hair and blue eyes.

'I'm Millie Nelson.' She says, sticking her hand out. 'Well, Millicent, but only my mum calls me that.'

'Rose Weasley.' I reply, shaking her hand. 'Nice to meet you.'

'Where do you come from? I'm Muggle-Born. I only just realised I was a witch a couple of months ago. I'm so excited to go to school here! How do they do the ceiling?' she askS, pointing above her, talking at a million miles an hour.

'It's charmed to look like the sky outside,' I confide, 'I read about it in Hogwarts: A History.'

'Is that one of the school books?' she asks, excitedly 'Because I've read all of those and I don't think it was in there.'

'Oh, no,' I say, shaking my head, 'It's my mum's. She had it when she was at Hogwarts. I can lend it to you if you want.'

'That would be great!'

I like this girl already. We chat for the whole of dinner and long into the night, before settling into our soft blue, four-poster beds.

* * *

The next day, I throw on my Ravenclaw uniform and storm downstairs to breakfast. In the Great Hall, Albus's sitting alone at the Slytherin table.

'Your new friends decided to ditch you?' I ask, walking over to his table.

'Rose!' He says abruptly, dropping his spoon into his cereal. 'And no, they haven't ditched me, I just woke up early.'

'So you're ditching them?'

'Rose, please. I understand- '

'No! You don't! I thought we were going to be together at school. We would be in the same house and have the same friends. Instead you're in _Slytherin!'_

'Well you're in Ravenclaw. I highly doubt that I would have ended up in there.'

'That's not the point! We're in different houses and your friends with a _Malfoy!'_

' _Scorpius_ happens to be a very nice person.'

'How do you know that? You've only known him a day! You know what? I can't deal with this anymore!' I start to turn around and go back to my table, when he grabbs my wrist.

'Come on, Rose! I know you don't like be being in this house, but I'm in here now, you can't change it! You don't have to like Scorpius, or Ivy, but at least be nice to me! We're best friends! We have been for years! Please, Rose.'

I know defeat when it comes.

'Fine,' I say. I know I won't survive these seven years without Al. He's my best friend, and we always do everything together. 'We're still best friends, but just saying, I'm not hanging around with Malfoy and whoever else you sit with.' I look up to see Malfoy and Hanson walking into the hall, waving at Al. 'I better go.' I say, giving one last smile to Al, 'Sorry.'

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! R &R**


	3. In Which Everybody Cries

Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter for a while! I was in China without a laptop, which meant no writing! :'( Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I personally don't like it that much, so I might go back and change it later.

 **Chapter 2: In Which Everybody Cries**

 _2_ _nd_ _May 2018_

I wake up excitedly, looking forward to another day of classes to beat Malfoy in, when I realise what day it is today. The 20th anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. That means that my parents as well as Uncle Harry have come up to school, which also means major embarrassment for me and my cousins. The school is hosting a compulsory service in the morning, before class continues as usual in the afternoon, where Uncle Harry will also do a guest talk in our Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. I suppose the Battle had affected so many people, as an end to one of the most devastating wars of the last century, a ceremony held at school will not only allow for grieving for people who had lost someone in the battle, but as an opportunity to teach us about our world's history without us falling asleep during it (which is normally what happens in History of Magic). As daughter of two of the most beloved heroes of the war, I, along with all of my cousins, am expected to be on our best behaviour.

I grab my clothes and rush into the bathroom, as I know how crazy it will get once everyone else had woken up. Apart from Millie, the other three girls in my dorm are Clara Baker, a rather friendly muggle-born who I talk to occasionally, Leah Stewart, a fun-loving half-blood who, while knowing how to have a good time, wasn't a particularly good student and Gabriella Adams, a snobbish pure-blood, who was _occasionally_ nice to me. You'd think she has something against my family (then again, maybe she did). Today I'm wearing a cute black dress with a cardigan, and _if_ I can get my hair to stay straight, I might do something nice to it.

I'm walking down to breakfast, when I hear sobbing coming out of a broom cupboard. It's probably just another one of those first-years who think crying about everything is cool. I knock on the door, preparing to tell them to shut up, or maybe be nice and earn some brownie points with the first years.

"Go away." A voice says. Hang on, I know that voice from somewhere…

"Malfoy?" I yell, throwing the door open. "What're you doing in there?"

"Be quiet!" He whisper-shouts. "Just leave."

"No way!" I say. "Scorpius Malfoy crying? I've got to stay and find out why," I say jokingly, moving myself into the cupboard as well. Though seriously, why was he crying? Malfoy doesn't seem the crying type to me and though, sure people in our year have definitely cried, most of them were cry-baby Hufflepuffs like Alfie Booth, who start crying when the stupidest things happen.

I sit down on one of the upturned buckets and turn to face him.

"So? Why is the famously cold, Slytherin supreme, crying his heart out in a broom cupboard?" I say mockingly.

"You know what day it is, right?" Malfoy asks quietly.

"It's the twentieth anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts." I say. "What's wrong with that?"

"Do you know who my family is?" he asks.

Of course I know. Malfoy's family fought in the last wizarding war, but on the side of Voldemort. Obviously some people wouldn't want his family to be allowed into the ceremony.

"I went down to breakfast this morning and was immediately jeered at. They called me 'Death Eater scum', I was even told to go 'back to Azkaban.'" He says vehemently. "Why can't they understand that _I am not my grandfather_!" he says, his voice raising in a crescendo. "Or even my father." He turns to me. "You of all people, you should understand. Don't you ever get judged by what your parents did?"

I guess I was, though I don't really think about it like that. Sure, my whole family is famous, though for a good thing. The whole wizarding world is in awe of Uncle Harry, and I suppose Malfoy gets the same thing, though the exact opposite.

"Yeah…"

"You know what, Weasley? You aren't really doing anything to help. Just go back to your pure-blood hating feast won't you?" He turns his head back around.

"Sorry, Malfoy! I didn't mean to hurt you, I just… I'm not very good at comforting people, that's all. Just, come on!" I say pushing the door open, the light blinding my eyes for a moment. "Don't listen to them. You're not your grandfather, or your father, you're your own person!"

Malfoy looks at me, shocked. "You're…you're actually helping me?"

"We'll show them who you really are!" I pull his hand and dragged him into the Great Hall. "Go sit with your friends." I say. I can see Al waving his hand at Malfoy. Malfoy walks over and I sit down, grabbing a leftover copy of the Daily Prophet.

"What were you doing with Malfoy?" Millie asks.

"Just giving him advice." I reply. "Hopefully it doesn't mean that I have to be nice to him. I was doing a kind thing."

"Rose Weasley? Kind?' Millie gasps, feigning surprise.

"You know I can be nice _sometimes."_

"Yeah, _sometimes_." Millie replies cheekily.

* * *

During the ceremony I see Malfoy deftly ignoring anyone who seems to say something that he disagrees with, sticking to Al's side. Well, I guess my work paid off after all!


	4. In Which I Try to Give Advice

A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! But who here's read the Cursed Child? I HAVE! IT WAS SO GOOD! (But there were some _really_ weird plot points.) I probably won't include the stuff that happened in the book in here, because I started writing this before it was released.

 **Chapter 3: In Which I Try to Give Advice**

 _November 19_ _th_ _2019_

I spoon cereal into my mouth, furiously eating while reading the _Daily Prophet._ During my first two years at Hogwarts, I mastered my technique of reading and eating, and eventually everyone stopped trying to talk to me; I was always to engrossed in my book.

"Rose." A voice says in the distance. "Rose!" A knock on my shoulder.

"Ugh!" I splutter, accidentally spitting cereal onto the newspaper in my hand. "Seriously, don't scare me like that, Al!"

My cousin is standing behind me, his dark hair sticking up all over the place, and his green eyes serious. Wait. Serious. Something bad hasn't happened, has it?

"What's wrong?" I ask, concerned.

"It's Scorpius." Al begins.

"I don't want anything to do with Malfoy." I say firmly, turning back around in my chair.

"Rose, his mother just passed away." Albus says suddenly.

His mother? Astoria Malfoy was known for her kindness and humility. How she had married someone like Draco Malfoy no one knew.

"I- tell him I'm sorry, okay?" I say. I didn't know her, but I know that she is a very well-liked woman. When Al still hasn't left I turn around. "Why are you still here? Don't you want to go see Malfoy?"

Albus sighs "That's the thing. He doesn't want to see me." Albus' face takes up a worried look as he glances down at his hands. "I was thinking…maybe you want to come?"

"Me? Talk to Malfoy? Civilly? As if!" I scoff. "Trust me, he doesn't want to speak to me. I'll probably offend his mother in some way or another…" I say, trailing off. Al just looks at me. "Fine!" I say cracking under the pressure. "I'll go talk to Scorpius Malfoy!"

" _Thank_ you!" says Al, grabbing my arm and dragging me out of my seat. "Follow me!"

I trail after him, all the while getting strange looks from fellow Ravenclaws.

Albus pulls me into an alcove on the second floor corridor.

"Where's Malfoy?" I ask.

"In there." He points at a broom cupboard a couple of feet away, and I slowly approach it. Would he be crying? Angry? Building up my courage I knock loudly on the door.

"Malfoy? Are you in there?" No response. I slowly edge the door open and peek inside.

Malfoy's sitting on top of an upturned bucket, much like the one we had sat on last year. We haven't talked about what happened, and for the remainder of the year have mostly avoided each other, with the occasional argument.

"Hey." I say quietly. "You okay?"

He just looks at me, speechless. "W-Weasley? What are you doing here?"

"I-I'm sorry. About your mother." I stutter, looking down. My words are met with silence. "Was she sick?" I ask cautiously, "If she was, I'm sorry I didn't know."

"No one knew." Malfoy says quietly. "Not even me and dad. I don't think _she_ even knew." A pause. "Just-just why didn't someone tell her?! I mean-just-" He breaks off into sobs. "Sorry Weasley, I'm sure you don't what to see me like this."

"No! No! It's fine…Scorpius." I say firmly. He looks at me, shocked.

"Did you just call me Scorpius?" He asks in wonder.

"Yes!" I say, "I am being motivational, so I'm calling you… _Scorpius._ " The name feels new on my tongue, as if I've just discovered something different and exciting. "Not forever though, just till this is over, then I'll to back to calling you Malfoy. And in the meantime, you can call me Rose!" He just looks at me. "Okay, never mind. Weasley will do."

We sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "You okay now?"

"Better." He nods. "Can I be alone now?"

I nod. "Al might come to see you. But I'll tell him you want some time."

I open the door and look behind me. "And just so you know, we're still arch-enemies."

Malfoy gives a small smile and nods. I close the door behind me, satisfied that I have at least helped slightly.

* * *

A couple of days later, I see Malfoy sitting next to Al at the Slytherin table, and Al gives me a small wave, while Malfoy just gives me a small smile. I silently glare back, but secretly, I'm proud.


	5. In Which I Make A Bet

Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter! It ends kind of aburptly but...

 **Chapter 4: In Which I Make a Bet**

"Hey! Weasley! You prepared to lose the Quidditch tomorrow?" A voice yells from across the hallway.

"Sure, Malfoy." I roll my eyes. "Actually, are _you_ prepared to lose the Quidditch tomorrow?" I retort back. I'm chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, and Malfoy and Al are both on the Slytherin team. Gryffindor has won the House Cup the last couple of years, and now every other house is trying their best in Quidditch in order to win the House Cup. Even Hufflepuff has gotten a decent team together. Our captain, Scarlet Hemingway, has been making us practice at least three times a week, and our game with Slytherin is coming up tomorrow. "With you as seeker, I'm surprised that Slytherin is even allowed to play, you're a danger to the school."

"Well Weasley, what about you, huh? Still apologizing to Sarah Blackman?" I fume at the comment, stopping in the middle of the hall and turning to glare at Malfoy. Why did he keep having to bring that up? It was an accident, seriously.

"Scorpius!" A cheerful voice calls out.

Albus notices me glaring at his best friend, daggers shooting out of my eyes. "Seriously, guys? Can you not argue for two seconds?"

"Fine." I sigh. "But it's not over yet, Malfoy. If you win Quidditch I'll pay you a galleon, and vice versa." I smile, smug.

"Wait-what about if you win I'll pay you _3_ galleons." He obviously thinks we're going to lose, but ha! He hasn't seen our secret weapon yet. We secretly have a new seeker, my cousin Lucy Weasley, and boy was she talented. You'd never expect someone with Uncle Percy as a father to be so good at Quidditch.

"Deal." I say, satisfied with my bargain.

* * *

We lose the Quidditch. Malfoy catches the snitch within the first 15 minutes of the game, although Lucy gave it a good try. I'm eating dinner with Millie in the Great Hall, desperately trying not to turn around and face Malfoy. I can feel his eyes on the back of my head.

"So, you going to pay Malfoy then?" Millie asks.

"No way!" I whisper. "I will not let him take advantage of our defeat! I will not give in to him!"

"He's coming this way!"

Millie and I immediately start whispering and laughing to each other, trying to throw Malfoy off our scent. He's not buying it.

"What's so funny, ladies?" I hear him ask.

"Nothing, Malfoy. It's none of your business." Millie retorts back at him. "Just go back to your fellow Slytherins. You aren't welcome here at the Ravenclaw table."

Ignoring her, he turns to me. "Pay up."

"Pay what?" I ask innocently.

"That galleon you said you'd pay me if we won Quidditch. Or, I'm sorry, do you not remember how sure you'd be that you would the Quidditch match. Ravenclaw's no match for me."

"Fine." I say. "But not now, I don't have it on me. Meet me at the Entrance Hall at 9. I'll pay you then."

He nods. "You better be there."

* * *

I quietly sneak out of the common room, wanting to get this over with quickly in order to do my homework. Malfoy's waiting, fiddling with his wand.

"Malfoy," I say, approaching him. "Here's the galleon." I hand it over to him. Our hands touch, and I felt a spark go between us.

"Weasley."

Suddenly his hand is on my waist, and his mouth is on mine. I melt into the kiss, pulling him closer. Then I realise that I'm kissing Scorpius Malfoy, my mortal enemy, a _Slytherin_! I push him away from me, disgusted. What is he thinking? And to think that I actually kissed him back! I run up the staircase back to Ravenclaw tower, shoving the moment out of my mind.

* * *

"You're telling me the Scorpius Malfoy _kissed you_?" Millie says, once we were alone in our dorm.

" _Yes!_ And I _kissed him back!_ " I groan, lying down on my bed. "He probably thinks I like him!"

"Okay, so this is what you're going to do." Millie says, our plan of action forming in her mind. "Go with someone to Hogsmeade, hopefully Malfoy will get jealous and then leave you alone." Millie shrugs. "Plenty of boys have asked you before, just say yes this time!"

"Fine." I stand up. "But what about _now_ I don't want to go into the Great Hall and have to talk to Malfoy."

"Just ignore him." Millie grabs my arm and pulls me downstairs.

Unfortunately, when we arrive, there are no seats facing away from Malfoy, so we're forced to face him. The moment we walk in, we can hear Ivy Hanson's loud giggles and immediately look to see where they were coming from. Ivy is leaning on Malfoy's arm as he tries to drink his pumpkin juice, and as I see him glance up to look at me, I quickly put my head down.

The whole of breakfast, I avoid looking up, even though I can feel his stare on me the entire time.

* * *

When the time comes to go to Hogsmeade, I pull my shoes on quickly and race downstairs. I'm going with Oliver Brown, a Gryffindor in my year, who Lily had gotten to ask me out. It does seem a little sad, having to get my younger cousin to ask out boys for me, but Lily had overheard Millie and I talking about it, and decided to pitch in.

I left my long, red hair out of its usual ponytail, and am set to meet Oliver at the entrance hall, when I bump into Malfoy.

"Malfoy," I say a faint red colour spreading to my cheeks, "Can you _please_ get out of my way?"

"Weasley," he says, surprised. Then, he seems to remember who he was talking to. "Weasley," he says again, "What are you doing here?"

"I actually managed to get a date," I say presumptuously, "Unlike _some_ people around here."

Malfoy's going down to Hogsmeade with Al and Millie, which was what I normally did, but _appearances!_

Oliver's just in sight, "Sorry, Malfoy, gotta dash!" I run off towards Oliver, hoping that Malfoy looks as shocked as I hoped he would.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	6. In Which I Make Another Bet

**Chapter 5: In Which Malfoy Turns Out To Be A Massive Git**

Fifth year was a major stepping stone in a wizard's life. This year I would sit my O.W.L's, and these exam results could change my life. I had also been named Ravenclaw prefect, and I was looking forward to start my duties as an important member of the school. Luke Cramer was the other Ravenclaw prefect, and I had sought him out at the beginning of the year to plan responsibilities. Another surprise; Scorpius Malfoy was the Slytherin prefect. Well, not really. He was as good as, if not better than me in classes, as well as being the teacher's pet.

I cuddle up in armchair by the fire, feeling the roaring heat soak through my bones. Millie and I are trying to finish our Charms homework, though the absurdly loud noise the common room is putting us slightly off.

'I better go,' I say, glancing at my watch, 'rounds.'

'Okay,' Millie replies, 'See you later.'

I step outside, passing by various different groups. There were the studious work-is-more-important-than-anything groups, the lets-make-up-spells-for-fun groups, the only-doing-homework-because-we-have-to groups, the slacking off groups, and, of course, the snog-like-the-world's-going-to-end couples that annoy me so much! I glare at tonight's offenders, Gabi Adams and Charlie Lim going right at it on the sofa! Scowling under by breath, I slam the door shut behind me, and make my way down to the Entrance Hall to start rounds with Malfoy.

 _Where is he?_ I think to myself after 15 minutes of waiting. Just then, I spot Ivy Hanson coming up from the stairs that lead to the Hufflepuff common room.

"Hey!" I shout out, my voice resonating against the empty stone room. "What are you doing out after curfew?" I glance towards the stairs that she just came up. "Terrorising the Hufflepuffs?"

"Terrorising the Hufflepuffs?" she says, scoffing, "As if…Wait." Something seemed to click in her mind. "You're telling me you don't know…"

"Don't know what?" I question curiously.

"Never mind." She says, tossing her long dark hair over her shoulders, "Nothing your Ravenclaw mind needs to concern itself with." She struts over to the entrance to the dungeons. "Next time, Weasley!"

"Wait!" I yell. "You haven't seen Malfoy, have you? He's supposed to be on rounds."

"Scorpius? Nah… he's probably off snogging a girl somewhere…" Surprisingly, her voice took on a slightly wistful tone, almost as if she was jealous. Wait, jealous? Ivy Hanson was jealous? She…she like Malfoy?

"You like Malfoy?!" I suddenly burst out.

"No!" She's too quick to respond.

"You _totally_ like Malfoy." I tease. Wait. When had this turned into a gossip session? I was now 20 minutes late for rounds and I still had no idea where Malfoy was. "Look," I say, facing Ivy, "I don't really care. I'm late for rounds and I'll let you off the hook this time." A blank look. "I was meant to give you a detention. You were out after curfew."

Realisation sweeps across her face. "Well, Scorpius is _mine_ , Weasley! Mine! Don't you even _think_ of taking him away!" With those final words, Ivy stamps off.

"Okay…?" I whisper to myself. Why would she think that I want Malfoy? I hate him! Anyone can see that! But Ivy and Malfoy? I shudder. The thought horrifies me. I find my mind drifting back to the kiss that we shared last year. We haven't talked about it, and I don't really want to. Things were still awkward between us and I've been avoiding him this past year.

The first broom cupboard on the list comes into my sight as I look down at my list. There's clearly a couple inside it. Sighing, I knock on the door, "Sorry guys, rounds. I'm going to have to put you on detention." No response. "Seriously." I barge the door open. Standing in front of me were Tessa Sinclair and…Malfoy? Making out?

"Shit, Weasley!" Malfoy exclaims. "You scared me."

His shirt is open and I can't help but notice defined muscles.

"Like what you see?" Malfoy asks, following my line of sight.

"No!" I say quickly, a blush spreading to my cheeks. "Right." I say, after a pause, "Detention."

"But- I'm a prefect too!" Malfoy stammers, "And Tess didn't do anything wrong!"

"Exactly, you're a prefect. I fact, you were meant to be on rounds tonight _with_ me!" I yell.

"Oh." Malfoy stops. "Sorry. I forgot."

"You _forgot?!_ Seriously? You know what? I can't deal with you anymore! You are such a _git!_ " I shove a piece of paper into his hand. "Look here's your detention slip. Just run along with your new _girlfriend."_ I say the last word scathingly, and turn on my heels.

"Really, Weasley?!" Malfoy runs after me. "And she's not my girlfriend!"

Now Tessa is running after Malfoy. Exasperated, I cast a spell. " _Silencio."_

Much better, I think, fuming. What the _hell_ was Malfoy thinking? He's a prefect for Merlin's sake! And Tessa Sinclair? Seriously?

I slam the door to the dormitory wide open, seeing red.

"I cannot believe it!" I cry.

Leah and Clara jump up from doing each other's nails, and Gabriella Adams looked up from her copy of _Witch Weekly._ Millie looks calmly up and asks, "What happened?"

"I just walked in on _Scorpius Malfoy_ and _Tessa Sinclair_ making out in a broom cupboard. Can you believe it?"

"Seriously?" Gabi responds, "Is that the best piece of gossip you could find? Everyone could tell they were shagging, like, two months ago."

"Wait, what?" I stammer. "Did nobody think to tell me?"

"Why would we tell you?" Millie says, "You're not interested in most of the gossip."

"But…" I sigh. "Fine. But next time…If you hear anything about Malfoy, _tell me."_

I throw my pyjamas on and roll into bed, when Clara says, "So, Scorpius Malfoy, huh? Wonder what your dad's going to think about that?"

"Wait." I sit up. "You think that I _like_ Malfoy?" All of them look blankly at me.

"Tell you what?" Clara says, "I'll bet 3 Galleons that you and Malfoy will be together by the end of the year."

"Deal." I scoff. "Be prepared to loose!"

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in ages! I've just been really busy and stuff :) Anyway, hoped you liked the chapter! Please review!**


End file.
